A software developer may need to make many decisions about where to store data utilized by a program. Once the developer has made these decisions, the developer explicitly specifies where the data used by a program is to be stored. For example, a developer might utilize a particular programming function to store program data in random access memory (“RAM”). A developer might similarly utilize a different programming function in order to store data in a different location, such as on a network server. As a result, it is often necessary for developers to be aware of all of the potential locations for storing data and, additionally, to understand the frequently complex mechanisms for storing data in the various types of available locations. Moreover, a programmer might not always select the most appropriate location for storing data and, as a result, application performance might be negatively impacted.
The disclosure presented herein is made with respect to these and other considerations.